Save Me
by Cookie3
Summary: In an alternative universe, Harm never went flying before Mac’s wedding, and the day went according to plan. But did they live happily ever after????
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ha ha ha I have taken the characters hostage!!! I promise to return them after this! Promise

Summary: In an alternative universe, Harm never went flying before Mac's wedding, and the day went according to plan. But did they live happily ever after????

"So, Sarah, did you not enjoy the party tonight?" Mic asked as they entered her apartment.

"It was fine, why do you ask?" Mac replied still in a daze. Not because of the kiss on the porch, but the slight touching of her and Harm's hands right before Harm and Renee made their exit from the party."

"Just you spent a lot of time outside, that's all" Mic said slightly showing his hurt that his fiancée spent the majority of the party outside with the man he detested, rather than inside with him, celebrating their upcoming wedding.

Mac knew that 'Yeah, I kissed Harm' would not go down well. Being a lawyer herself, she knew a lie had to utterly convincing to fly. "You know that us getting married will change the friendship Harm and I have, we were just saying our goodbyes, to that part of lives, we have gone through a lot you know." Mac thought that would be convincing enough, as it was close to the truth. Their friendship would change, but after tonight's events she was unsure as to what direction it would it take.

Similar thoughts were racing through Harm's mind. He had dropped Renee off and was heading back too his apartment. Renee saw that something was up with Harm, distant almost, she had asked him about but all she got in reply was "I don't want to talk about it right now" and was delivered to her doorstep. He didn't follow her in, nor did she get a goodnight kiss, deciding not the push the issue tonight, she got out and let Harm leave. Renee know that this relationship would be on tender hooks until after Mac's wedding, even then she wondered if Harm could cope with that.

As Harm entered his apartment he didn't bother to turn on any of the lights, he just headed for the shower. Collapsing on the bed without bothering to dry himself, Harm feel asleep instantly. 

Awaking with the sun the following morning Harm could feel the sense of guilt slowly twisting in his stomach and edging its way towards his chest. Harm decided that maybe an early morning job maybe just the thing to take his mind of the events of the night before. Expecting to be hit by the icy air that usually confronts him, Harm was surprised by the warmth that greeted, and somewhat invited him outside. Following his usual jogging track, Harm was paying little attention to his surroundings. His focus was more the sensation of guilt that was manifesting in his gut. He had never cheated on someone, or led someone to cheat before. Why now? Was it really cheating, it sure did feel like it though. If he wanted to be with Mac, he had plenty of chance before now, so why now, so close to Mac's wedding day? Picking up speed as he made his way downhill, Harm rounded a corner on the path. With that he collided with another early morning jogger. 

Jolting himself back to the real world, Harm was quickly on his feet, apologising profusely to the fallen jogger. As Harm extended his hand to assist them to their feet, he realized that it was Mac. "Mac, I am so sorry. I didn't even see you, sorry I wasn't pay attention."

"No worry Harm, my mind was on other things as well." Mac said, obviously surprised to see Harm so early. "You have cut your knee, Harm."

"Yeah, no big deal, it's just a graze" but by the end of his sentence, Mac had made him sit on one the park benches, and was inspecting the tiny beads of blood on his knee. "Mac it's nothing I'll be fine, are you are OK? I came round that corner pretty fast"

"All good, don't worry about me"

"Great" Harm almost whispered. He lent towards her and slowly removed a leaf from her hair. Mac could tell that he was lingering, taking his time, after all it was only a leaf.

"So, Mac what are you doing up so early?" Harm asked without taking his eyes off the woman in front of him. With that Mac joined Harm on the bench, sitting closer to him than she would do normally.

"Just trying to clear my head, thought a jog might help" Knowing that Harm's intense gaze was focused on her, she dare not return this as she knew instinctively what would happen if she did. Now it was just a memory, but she could still feel Harm's lips on hers. 

"Yeah, same here" Harm was relaxing in Mac presences. He could feel the ugly green guilt monster that was manifesting in his body dying and turning into butterflies. 

"Harm, about last night…" Mac started unsure if she wanted to even explore this topic. "I am getting married, it probably shouldn't happen again." Mac was however long that it would, here even.

"Probably shouldn't" Harm reply, knowing that it probably would regardless of the fact she was married to someone else or not. With that Mac finally looked Harm in the eyes. They held each other's gaze only momentarily before they kissed for the second time within 12 hours.

"How about I make you breakfast?" Harm asked forgetting about Renee and Mic, hoping he could have Mac all to himself for a while longer.

"Sure, sounds great"

Without even noticing Harm and Mac walked backed to his apartment hand in hand for most of the way. Breakfast passed to quickly for both of them. Not much was said. Knowing that she indulging in a guilty pleasure, Mac decided it was best to leave. "Harm, I should get going, I don't want Mic to call the police or anything."

"OK, I will see you soon." Harm said almost making it a question.

"Yeah, later" Mac made her way out of Harm's apartment building, with one quick glimpse over her shoulder she saw Harm watching her from his window. It was enough to make her heart soar for days. 

Mac made her way home floating on a cloud. No one had made her feel that way in a very long time. As she walked in the door reality hit her hard. Hearing the running of the shower, seeing the scattered belongings of the man she would marry in a couple of days, once again crushed her spirit. With that she remembered that she couldn't live out her fantasy life with Harm. He was with Renee and she was engaged to Mic. Then why did she feel so great with Harm, that she could just be herself, not the Marine, not the Lawyer, just herself, with all her faults and not feel judge or confined. Why was the exact opposite with Mic? 


	2. chapter 2

See Ch. 1 for disclaimer and summary.

Both Harm and Mac struggled to get through the day without thinking of each other. Harm could feel the green guilt monster growing inside him. Was it the thought of losing Mac to Mic that was making do something he really shouldn't be doing? 

Mac tried to busy herself with last minute wedding preparations. She reminisced about one of her childhood memories where she would pretend to be princess held captive by an evil warlock. When all hope was gone, her knight in shining armour would appear to save her. In a few days she would be dressed as pretty as a princess now that she had found her knight in shining armour. 'It's Harm' Mac finally realised. Why had she taken so long to realise that it was Harm that had to save her. He had so many times in the past, and she knew he would always save her.

Meanwhile, Harm was trying to master a new piece on his guitar, when there was knock at the door. He jumped up quickly hoping it was Mac on the other side of the door. Opening the door he was surprised to see Renee standing in front of him. "Renee" Harm said obviously startled.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Renee's heart sunk. She knew exactly that he was hoping it was Mac.

"No, not at all," He lied. "I was just surprised to see you here that's all." He quickly added.

"Oh, I just thought I come over, didn't see much of you last night, I thought we could do something, just us."

"Yeah, OK. What did you have in mind?" Harm thought that it least it would get his mind of the whole ordeal of the past 24 hours.

"Well, I was thinking we could go on a night time picnic"

"Sounds like fun, I'd love to go"

A huge smile spread across Renee's face. "OK let's go, I got all the stuff we need in the car." Grabbing his keys and wallet, Harm and Renee left.

"So, you and Mac must have had a lot to talk about last night." Renee started after they had been driving for a while.

"Yeah, we took a bit of a walk down memory lane."

"Oh, OK." After that there was complete silence in the car until they arrived at some park, Harm didn't even know existed.

The two sat and enjoyed a delicious meal that Renee had prepared while she yabbered on about some upcoming project. After getting minimal response from Harm. Renee decided enough was enough.

"This isn't working."

"What you haven't even started your new project how could it not be working already?" Harm asked confused slightly.

"Not the project Harm. Us, you and me. It hasn't for a while."

"Why do you say that? We are getting on just fine." 

"It hasn't been working since I realised you are in love with Mac, and you are only with me because you don't want to be alone, while she is with someone else."

"Renee, I umm" Not knowing what to say Harm left it as that.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Renee said. She had already started packing up.

Once Harm was home it had finally struck him. Renee had broken up with him. Heading to bed, he let his mind wonder. Most scenarios involve him and Mac together. That was until he realised that she was still engaged, and was still getting married in a few days.

When Harm got to work on Monday morning, he was so tempted to go straight to Mac and ask her to run away with him. Letting this play out in his mind, Harm's daydream was interrupted by Tiner telling him that the Admiral required him in his office ASAP. As he entered the office, he saw that Mac was already in there. 

"Come in Commander, take a seat. As I was telling the Colonel I apologise for sending you to off so close to the big day, but I need you two settle a dispute down in Cuba. I expect that it can get sorted out by Wednesday at the latest. Colonel, I apologise again for doing this to you."

"No worries, Sir, everything is planned, It should keep me from getting pre-wedding jitters." Mac replied sweetly.

"OK according to these travel arrangements, we are set to leave DC at 1100 hours. Do you want me to come by your place an pick you up about 1000 hours?" Harm inquired

"Make it 0945. I'll see you then." Mac said.

Harm had gather his things from his office, trying not to split his seems with excitement of the prospect of spending time with Mac. As he made his way to the elevator he saw the door closing. "Hold the doors!" He called, and speeding up to catch it.

"Just made it, Harm!" Mac said as he got on. Standing close to Mac, their hands brushed slightly. The feeling of excitement began to explode in Mac's chest. Not looking at each other they let this continue until they got off the lift and headed towards their cars.

"I'll see you soon" Harm smile at Mac and left.

Harm knew he was early when he pulled up in front of Mac's. 'This is a first' he thought to himself. Making his way to Mac's apartment door, he heard Mic yelling at Mac about going to Cuba so close to their wedding day. "It's my job, Mic, I have to go." Deciding to wait a while before he knocked, hoping that they would settle down a bit Harm was surprised that his hand was already rising and started rapping on the door. Mac answered the door, surprised that Harm was early. "Oh, sorry, I didn't expect you so early, come in"

"You're going with him?" Mic bellowed, Harm noted that he seemed to spit out 'him.'

"Mic, it's my job. I have known Harm a lot longer than you; we have worked on many cases together before and will in the future. Yeah, I think the timing sucks, but I have to go." Mac was cool and calm. 

"I forbid you going to Cuba with him." Mic was starting to become a raving idiot.

"Get over yourself, you can't stop me going." Mac said getting annoyed with him.

"What you expect me just to stand by and watch the two of you spend our entire engagement party together, and now run away together, days before we are supposed to get married?"

"We are not running away together, the Admiral asked us to settle a dispute, that's all"

"I'll think I'll wait outside." Harm finally said.

"No!" Mac yelled at him. "Sorry, let's get going."

Mac left without saying goodbye to Mic. By this stage he had gone red in the face with anger.

Harm drove to the airport, as Mac went through the case notes she had been given. They had boarded the plan with out much fuss, it seemed that not many people were heading to Cuba this time of year. During the trip both tried to make as much body contact as possible without being too obvious. The occasional touching of the hand as they passed notes to each other, and leaning on the other as they were pointing out items of interest.

A/N. So what's going to happing in Cuba???? I will post ch. 3 soon. Hope you have enjoyed it so far! Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!!!!


	3. chapter 3

Cuba, Days before Mac's Big Day

The mood between Harm and Mac had changed dramatically from that on the plan. Now they were both extremely professional, almost uncomfortably so. "Colonel, would you like to talk with Private Gregory, while I talk with Sargent Markwell?" Mac was taken back when she heard Harm address her as Colonel. 

"Sure" with that she led the Private down the hall, to a room that had been designated for resolving the dispute. 

'What the hell is this man doing to me?' Mac was so confused. Normally she could be calm and rational. Now Harm was sending her on some crazy roller coaster and she couldn't see when the loops were approaching. 'Colonel?? Even at work he always calls me Mac. That's it. I'm marrying Mic, and that's final.' She couldn't believe she had let herself to kiss him so many times with her wedding day so near. 

Mac sat across from the table from Private Gregory. To her he looked around sixteen years old. With a light smattering of pimples, in addition to his fair skin and reddish hair, Private Gregory must have just finished High School. Mac quickly glanced at the folder she held in front of her. D.O.B. 19 March 1984, with that she quickly calculated he was 19 years old. "Would you like to tell what has happened in you opinion, Private?" Mac said gently.

Nervously he replied, "It's like I told the MP's when this all started, we were patrolling the border same as always, Mickey – Sorry Ma'am, Private Harding, he had the global position system, noticed that the fence was a few yards out from where it was supposed to be. That's when we got fired on. Mi – Private Harding got his armed clipped by a bullet, nothing to major, got a few stiches though."

"OK, so why are you and Sargent Markwell the only ones talking?"

Avoiding Mac eyes he replied, "We were with Private Harding in the Sick bay when, I don't know – all the guys are scared, spooked, something happened, I just don't know. They all keep warning us to keep our mouths shut, but Mickey hurt, I don't know why they don't want to find out who got him."

"Are you sure it was the Cuban's that fired?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, we didn't see anyone, but I'm sure of it."

"Why do you think they fired?" Mac was already starting to form an idea as to why.

"Ma'am, I honestly believe that the boundary has been changed, I think we are at fault, but I don't want to accuse the military of anything. It's my life, I don't have anything else." Private Gregory sounded worried as he spoke.

"I don't want anything to happen to me for speaking up. We have all heard the stories down here, no one knows if they are true or not, but there could be some truth to now."

"Don't worry, I'll see what I can do." Mac smiled hoping the fears of the young Private were all in his head.

Harm knocked at the door, startling both Mac and the Private.

"Enter" Mac said.

"Hey, can I just have a quick word?"

"Yeah, excuse me Private."

Mac stepped outside. Harm had found something big Mac could sense it.

"What have you got?"

"Mac, I'm not sure. If Bud were here he would be saying it was some kind of government conspiracy or something, but that just may be the case. We might just have a paper trail to back it up as well."

"What! Conspiracy, of what! And what evidence do you have?" Mac tried to keep her voice down, but it was not working well

"From what I have got so far, the US is extending the boundaries of the base, without consulting with Cubans." Harm was talking in a whisper tone and was constantly keeping an eye out for anyone walking in their direction.

"Yeah, Private Gregory said that the boundary didn't seem to be where it was supposed to be just before they got fired on. But for what reason? What would posses them to do that? Anyway what evidence do you have? Mac wasn't yet convinced, but was starting to believe that this was a possibility.

"It seems that Sargent Markwell's brother just happens to be down here as well. He works for Colonel Sweeny, he has copies of all sorts of orders that either 'didn't happen' or he was told to destroy. It just so happens that he has made several serious complaints against his supervisor that have never been followed up for some reason."

"Hence the reason he has documents he shouldn't have."

"Mac Sargent Markwell says that he is will to testify that there is a conspiracy head by Colonel Sweeny, and is coupled by brutality amongst the ranks that goes unnoticed."

Mac was just about to reply when a young girl walked up to the pair and informed her that Mic was in the phone. With that Mac left.

'23 minutes and fourteen seconds he has been talking non stop' Mac thought as she changed the telephone handset to her other ear. "OK Mic well I have work to get done, so I have to go now, Bye' she abruptly said when Mic mentioned Harm's name. 'I'm marrying Mic not Harm. What made me do that?' Mac got herself a glass of water as she could feel a headache starting to form. When she got back to Harm, she found that he had already got Sargent Markwell's brother in and was informing them of what would be happening next.

"Mac" Harm said as soon as he saw her. "We have got enough here to nail Sweeny. I have the guys on the flight out first thing in the morning. We will be on that flight as well. I what we have here is true I think it is best to get them out of here as soon as possible."

"Commander!" The same young woman that had come up the Mac before was now running towards Harm and Mac. "I have Sargent and Corporal Markwell and Private Gregory on a plane to DC tonight. Sorry but I can't get you two out till the morning."

"That's great! Thanks for your help." Harm was amazed at the woman's tenacity to fulfil his request.

"Well Mac, I think after all of this we should treat ourselves to some dinner."

"No, I think that I'll just go take shower and get ready for tomorrow."

"Come on Mac you got to eat sometime, my treat." Harm was starting to wonder what was up with Mac.

"OK, I'll just get my things and met you out here."

Harm watched Mac as she ate her food. Mac knew this but forced herself not to look at him. "Mac what's up?"

"I haven't received your RSVP to my wedding yet." With that Harm's stomach sunk. Mac was really going to marry Mic.

"I don't think it the best idea for me to go."

"Why? I need you there. You're my best friend, if I could picture you in a dress I'd ask you to be a bridesmaid" Mac smiled as she said it. "I need you to be there."

"Alright, I'll be there." Harm said to make Mac happy, yet uncertain if he could fulfil his promise.

A/N I know that the finding of the evidence was kind of convenient (or was it??) but the main aim was for Mac to have some inner turmoil. I hope I got this. Anyway, thankyou for all of your reviews. Till next time. Cookie xxx


	4. chapter 4

JAG has return to Australian TV screens, All rejoice!!!! Sorry I have taken soooo long to update this story, hope you all enjoy the last instalment.

Mac's Wedding Day

Mac was dressed and ready two hours and 16 minutes before she had to be. Looking in the mirror she thought to herself 'OK, this is it, tonight I will be Mrs Sarah Rabb. Rabb??? Where did that come from? Mrs Sarah Brumby. Sarah Mackenzie. Oh God what am I doing?"

An hour later Harriet walked into to find Mac in a daze staring out the small window. "Ma'am, are you OK?"

"Sorry Harriet, I didn't notice you come in." Mac's voice was weak. She looked pale. Harriet thought she might be sick. 

"Would you like me to get you something?" Mac was in awe of how concerned Harriet was.

"Oh, no. I fine really, just pre-wedding jitters you know." Mac was glad that Harriet was with her. Harriet could sense that Mac just wanted to talk to in the hope it would take her mind off the approaching nuptials.

Harriet was half way through a story about little AJ when she mentioned Harm's name. Harriet saw Mac's reaction, and instinctively knew that it was not a good sign that Mac was doing the right thing. "Ma'am, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure." Mac breathed.

"Did anything happen between you and Commander Rabb in Cuba?" Harriet quickly added "There is nothing wrong with a last fling, if that its."

"Nothing happened in Cuba. It could of if I let it, but I just had a huge fight with Mic, and I didn't want it to be because of that."

"Are you saying that something happened before you left? Oh, MY God. The party at the Admiral's." Harriet had put the puzzle together. Mac stayed silent

"Maybe it was just a last fling thing." Harriet could only offer this weak argument after sitting quietly for some time. 

"I am marrying Mic. He adores me, loves me, and wants to spend the rest of his life with me. I haven't got a better offer yet. And it is a little bit late to pull out now."

"Don't go ahead with this because it is what is expected. Do you love Mic? You never said anything about your love or anything before." Harriet was starting to get worked up. The matchmaker was at least concern that it was not the right match.

"Of course I love him."

"Are you in love with him?"

"Yes, I am in love with Harm – him. Him" Mac couldn't correct her mistake fast enough. Harriet's eyes were wide, and mouth slightly open.

"You said it not me, ma'am."

"Slip of the tongue that's all, Harriet." 

Things stayed silent between the two for a moment before Mac cleared her throat and said, "I am marrying Mic today. I am not wasting the rest of my life waiting around for Harm to make up his mind." With that one of the church's alter boy's came in to tell Mac and Harriet that they were ready to start the ceremony.

Meanwhile, Harm was sitting outside in his car, aimlessly staring up at one of the chapel's small windows. He had been ready for hours. He was sill unsure as to whether he could watch Mac marry someone else

Mac walked slowly up the aisle. She was half way down before she realised she had been scanning the small congregation for Harm's face. He wasn't there. Her heart sank. She looked up at her soon to be husband. Suddenly something was crushing her ribs, and Mac struggled to breath. Dizziness started to set in, but before she knew it, Mic had taken her hand, and the ceremony had began. Mac had gone into a trance.

"Sarah, d-"

"Yep" Mac responded to her name,

"That's in just one moment" The priest let out a small chuckle as did everyone else." Sarah, do you take this man as you husband for life?" At that moment Harm burst through the wooden doors at the back of the tiny chapel.

"You pick a hell of a time to be late, Sailor." Mac was already making her way towards Harm. His smile lit up the chapel, and rapidly spread to Mac.

Harm took Mac's hand and led her out of the tiny church. "I knew you would save me." With that the two kissed, excited of what lay ahead of them.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed!! Until next timeJ


End file.
